What's Your Name?
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Mmmm,,my first HaeHyuk fanfic . Don't know what to say /.\ Ngg...just enjoy the story :)


Title : What's Your Name?

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : YAOI! Romance (?), Comedy (?), Absurd (y)

Rated : T to M (?)

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul

A/N: Terinspirasi dari novel karya Jeaniene Frost "Halfway to The Grave" ^.^ ada beberapa scene yang sama persis tapi keseluruhan cerita murni karya saya, kecuali beberapa scene yang terinspirasi dari novel tentunya My first HaeHyuk fanfic ^.^

.::What's Your Name?::.

"Eomma.." Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Harap-harap cemas tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Khawatir, err atau lebih tepatnya..takut.

"Ada apa Hyukkie? Tumben sekali menghubungi eomma pagi-pagi seperti ini? Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu bukan?"

Huft! Hyukjae menghela napas. Meniup poninya yang melengkung di sepanjang garis matanya dan mendengus pelan.

"Emmh,,bukan." Hyukjae menggeleng, meski ia tahu, sang eomma tak akan melihat aksi konyolnya tersebut.

"Aku..ada yang ingin aku katakan.." ujarnya gugup.

"Eoh? Apa?"

"Aku.."

"Kau hamil?!"

"Mwo? Anniya! Mana mungkin!"

Plak!

Hyukjae menepuk keningnya keras-keras. Meremas rambut blondenya dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas. Merutuk dalam hati dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bagaimana mungkin eommanya bisa berpikir seperti itu eoh?

'Eomma, Donghae itu seorang vampir berusia 250 tahun! Suatu mukjizat jika spermanya masih berfungsi dan bisa menghasilkan bayi dalam perutku! Seberapapun sering kami bercinta, takkan pernah menghasilkan apa-apa!'

Dalam hati, suara Hyukjae menjerit frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia menjelaskan semua itu pada sang eomma. Hm, tapi tunggu dulu, Hyukjae masih punya sisa kewarasan setelah 50% kewarasannya terkikis karena nekat menjalin cinta dengan seorang vampir. Menjalin cinta dengan seorang vampir! Hell! Hyukjae tak akan pernah berani mengungkapkannya pada sang eomma.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menghubungi eomma sepagi ini huh? Jangan membuat eomma khawatir!"

Hyukjae terkekeh. Lalu memasang wajah aegyo dan bersuara manja.

"Emmh,,,anu,,uang bulananku habis eomma. Aku,,aku tidak punya uang lagi."

Gummy smile yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya tak lagi terlihat seperti biasa. Kini hanya cherry pouty yang nampak menghiasi wajah manisnya. Hyukjae meringis pelan. Bersiap menyumpal telinganya dengan dua tangannya sementara ponselnya ia letakkan di atas meja nakas.

"LEE HYUKJAE! JADI HANYA INI YANG INGIN KAU SAMPAIKAN PADAKU HAH! KAU MERUSAK PAGIKU DAN MERONTOKKAN MASKERKU! JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MENGIRIMU UANG SEBELUM AKHIR BULAN TIBA! JANGAN PULA BERANI MEMINTA PADA APPAMU! ARRASEO!"

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Telepon terputus. Hyukjae menggosok pelan dua telinganya yang terasa berdengung setelah mendengar ocehan sang eomma yang baru saja selesai berkumandang dari speaker ponselnya. Dengan cemberut, pemuda manis itu berdecak sebal. Pelit sekali sih eommanya itu huh? Yah,,dan benar saja bukan feelingnya tadi? Ketakutannya beralasan.

"Baby?"

Panggilan lembut yang terdengar membuat Hyukjae segera memutar tubuh rampingnya. Mengarahkan sepasang mata cantiknya menuju atas ranjang tempat tidurnya yang nampak dihuni oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam.

"Tidurlah lagi Hae, hari menjelang siang. Matahari tak akan bagus untuk dirimu."

Hyukjae beranjak dari posisinya, lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya sembari mengacak pelan rambut pemuda yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau pikir aku drakula eoh? Matahari tak berefek apapun untukku, Myeolchi chagi!"

"Yahh! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

Buk!

Hyukjae menoyor wajah tampan itu dengan guling miliknya. Memasang tampang aegyo dengan cherry pinknya yang cemberut sekian mili. Moodnya sudah buruk setelah menelpon sang eomma tadi, dan sekarang, ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Aku marah!"

Hyukjae beranjak. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan membiarkan tubuh polos sang kekasih kini terekspose sempurna karena tak lagi terlindung oleh selimutnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah bisa marah padaku, Baby.."

Hyukjae acuh. Mengabaikan ucapan pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Donghae tertawa pelan. Sikap kekanakan sang kekasih nampaknya sedang kambuh saat ini.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini. Karena kau,,jadi terlihat lebih seksi."

Syuuutt!

Hyukjae terperangah. Kekesalannya memuncak manakala mengetahui Donghae menggunakan 'kelebihannya' -mengingat pemuda tampan itu seorang vampir- untuk menjangkau dirinya hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata saja. Hembus napas jengah terdengar dari pemuda manis itu. Dan Donghae, hanya tersenyum evil menyaksikannya.

"Pergi! Aku mau mandi! Jangan mengintip!"

Blam!

Tawa Donghae hampir meledak menyaksikan tingkah konyol seorang Lee Hyukjae. Jangan mengintip? Yang benar saja! Apa yang perlu Hyukjae tutupi dari seorang Lee Donghae? Bukankah vampir berusia 250 tahun itu sudah tahu seluk beluk seorang Lee Hyukjae luar dalam? Ckcckkk! Bahkan tanpa mengintip pun, Donghae bisa tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya itu di dalam kamar mandi.

"Hm, kurasa mandi bersama akan menyenangkan, Ba-"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi aku akan masuk."

"Selangkah saja kau pijakkan kakimu mendekat padaku, aku tak akan ragu untuk menikam jantungmu dengan pasak perakku, Hae!"

Bum!

Pintu berdebum. Meski sakit, Hyukjae menahan ringisannya setelah kaki mungilnya menendang daun pintu kamar mandi. Sekedar gertakan, yang terdengar konyol. Karena Donghae, pasti tahu semua apa yang dilakukannya, kecuali isi pikirannya.

"Arraseo."

Di sela tawanya, Donghae bisa merasakan tingkah konyol yang sedang dilakukan sang kekasih di dalam kamar mandi sana. Pasak perak?! Yang benar saja. See? Pasak itu masih tersimpan manis di kolong tempat tidur. Mana mungkin satu-satunya elemen yang bisa melukainya itu bisa menembus jantungnya saat ini juga?! Ada-ada saja! Tsk!

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus makan..emm..minum sesuatu. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Tidak!"

Dengan langkah tergesa, Hyukjae melesat keluar dari kamar mandinya. Tak peduli dengan busa shampo yang masih menghiasi kepalanya. Masa bodoh! Donghae tak boleh mencari makan di luar, em..if you know what i mean.

"Aku tidak mau kau melubangi leher orang lain lagi, Hae! Aku saja! Darahku saja!"

Donghae yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja hitam dan celana panjangnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Lalu mendekat dan memeluk Hyukjae yang masih berbusa.

"Tidak mungkin, Baby. Aku tidak mungkin melukaimu."

"Jika begitu, kau juga tidak boleh melukai orang lain juga!"

Hyukjae mengendurkan pelukan itu. Lalu mendongak. Menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak suka! Aku cemburu!"

Donghae mengerutkan dua alisnya. Tidak suka? Itu wajar. Tapi cemburu? Pada siapa? Atas dasar alasan apa?

"Tidak peduli apakah orang itu pria atau wanita, aku tetap tidak suka kau mencandu darah orang lain, Hae!"

Satu isakan mulai terdengar samar. Bisa Donghae rasakan tubuh ramping Hyukjae bergetar dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum, mulai mengerti apa maksud sang kekasih.

"Jika darah adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatmu bertahan. Aku ingin kau mendapatkannya dariku, Hae! Tidak dari orang lain!"

...

Belaian hangat membuat Hyukjae merinding ngeri. Satu sentuhan lembut nan basah mulai menyapu lekuk leher putihnya. Satu hisapan kuat jelas terasa pada urat nadi lehernya. Hingga terasa sedikit perih yang membuat Hyukjae mengerang pelan.

"Eunghh!"

...

"Lee Hyukjae! Buka pintunya! Eomma tahu kau bolos kuliah hari ini! Jadi, sambutlah eommamu yang sudah rela datang dari jauh ini!"

Mendengar suara itu, sontak Hyukjae membuka dua matanya. Kelabakan membangunkan Donghae yang turut tertidur di sampingnya. Pemuda tampan bermata hijau itu menggeliat pelan kala Hyukjae justru serabutan membereskan kamar apartemennya. Tak menyadari eomma Hyukjae tengah berkunjung ke sana.

"Bersembunyi! Jangan keluar sampai eomma pergi dari sini! Arraseo?!"

Masih sedikit linglung, tubuh tegap Donghae berguling tak elit hingga akhirnya menyentuh lantai saat Hyukjae menendangnya. Pasrah, pemuda tampan itu menurut. Bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur dan hampir kehilangan hidupnya sebagai vampir saat menyadari ada tiga buah pasak perak yang ikut bersembunyi bersamanya di bawah sana.

'Shit! Haruskah aku bersembunyi bersama tiga setan kecil ini?!' umpat Donghae berkeringat.

Suara sapaan langsung menyapanya ketika Hyukjae membuka pintu apartemen. Sang eomma, dengan wajah berseri namun sedikit sangar, tampak tersenyum iblis menyambutnya.

"E-eomma?"

Hyukjae tergagap. Meski sudah tahu yang datang adalah eommanya, tapi ini tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Yang dikhawatirkannya bukan masalah ocehan sang eomma tentang bolosnya ia dari jam kuliah hari ini, tapi Donghae! Sang kekasih yang berlainan ras dengannya. Jika tahu kekasih anaknya adalah seorang vampir, Hyukjae yakin, eommanya akan kena serangan jantung di tempat saat itu juga.

"Merindukan eomma, Hyukkie?"

"Ng-n-ne, eomma.."

Hyukjae memeluk tubuh ramping sang eomma. Lalu membawa pria cantik pertengahan baya itu masuk ke kamar apartemennya.

"Untuk menghemat uang makan, eomma bawakan banyak bahan makanan, jadi kau bisa masak sendiri. Untuk uang bulanan, eomma belum bisa memberikannya sekarang, Hyukkie. Jadi, eomma rasa kau harus menahan diri untuk tak jajan seminggu ke depan. Arraseo?"

Hyukjae manggut-manggut. Masa bodoh dengan nasihat eommanya barusan. Yang ia pikirkan, hanya Donghae. Meski tahu Donghae tak lagi berdetak jantung dan tak lagi menghirup oksigen -yang tak memungkinkan untuk mati (lagi)- Hyukjae tetap khawatir, bagaimana jika eommanya melihat Donghae nantinya?

"Hyukkie, apa kau mendengar eomma?"

Lamunan Hyukjae buyar seketika kala sang eomma menepuk bahunya. Hyukjae tersenyum kikuk, lalu mengangguk, mengiyakan dalam ragu yang pasti disadari oleh sang eomma.

"Kau terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hyukkie. Apa itu?"

"Mwo? Anniya!"

Elakan Hyukjae seolah hanya jadi sekedar selingan. Karena eomma Hyukjae, tak bisa semuda itu ditipu.

"Apa itu? Sini eomma lihat!"

Tap!

"Hhngg!"

Hyukjae menahan napasnya. Rasa gugup membuat keringatnya berlomba-lomba menuruni permukaan kulit mulusnya. Sentuhan cekatan sang eomma pada lekuk lehernya membuat Hyukjae panik bukan kepalang. Matilah..apakah ada bekas gigitan taring Donghae di sana?

"Kau..seperti apa pacarmu itu eoh? Apa dia sehebat itu? Lihat, bekas kissmarknya sempurna! Appamu saja tidak pernah membuat yang seperti ini. Hm, sepertinya appamu harus belajar darinya."

"He?"

Hyukjae terperangah. Mata cantiknya melotot tak berkedip sementara bibir pinknya membentuk o sempurna sebagai respon atas ucapan sang eomma. What the hell?!

Tapi di sisi lain, Hyukjae bersyukur, bukan bekas gigitan taring yang tercetak di lehernya mengingat beberapa jam lalu Donghae benar-benar menghisap darahnya dan membuatnya lelah hingga tertidur dan melewatkan jam kuliahnya.

"Ng..ya-yah! Dia hebat!"

Hyukjae mengacungkan dua jempolnya dengan tampang konyol. Membuat sang eomma, justru makin antusias dan mulai menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Apa dia suka bermain kasar? Seberapa besar? Panjang? Aigoo, pasti sakit sekali! Kasihan nae baby Hyukkie."

Wajah Hyukjae berubah merah bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Apa pantas membicarakan hal seperti itu? Tsk! Konyol! Yah, tapi Hyukjae maklum, eommanya yang terlalu nyentrik itu membuatnya terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh sang eomma.

Sementara keduanya asyik berbincang, Donghae yang mendengar percakapan absurd pasangan ibu dan anak itu mulai gelisah tak nyaman karena harus berjarak beberapa centi saja dari perkakas sederhana yang bisa mengakhiri eksistensinya-sang pasak perak-.

'Lakukan sesuatu, Hae! Berpikir! Kau tidak ingin musnah dengan situasi seperti ini bukan?"

Donghae mundur perlahan, berusaha menjauhkan jaraknya dari pasak perak yang membuatnya panas dingin. Satu gerakan ceroboh Donghae menimbulkan suara yang menarik perhatian eomma Hyukjae. Membuat pria cantik itu semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh sang putra.

"Kau!"

Donghae membeku. Sementara Hyukjae menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Habis sudah! Semuanya akan terbongkar!

"Jadi kau pacarnya Hyukkie?"

Donghae beranjak dari posisinya. Tersenyum bodoh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ekspresi konyol jelas terpampang di wajah tampannya. Untung saja mata hijaunya dan dua taringnya tak ikut nampak terlihat.

"Anyeong, eomma."

Donghae melambaikan satu tangannya dengan ekspresi konyol. Mendadak out of caracter dari kesehariannya sebagai vampir keren -di mata Hyukjae- saat berhadapan dengan eomma Hyukjae. Eomma Hyukjae pun menyipitkan satu matanya. Mengamati penampilan Donghae dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Ckckckckk! Tsk!"

Eomma Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya begitu selesai mengamati ciri-ciri Donghae. Membuat Hyukjae kian merasa berada di ujung jurang.

"Aww! Manis sekali! Hyukkie, kau tidak salah pilih chagi. Eomma setuju kau berpacaran dengannya. Bahkan jika kalian akan menikah pun, eomma dan appa pasti setuju!"

Donghae masih meringis nyeri kala dua si pipinya dicubit dan semacam dijewer oleh eomma Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae hanya melongo dengan tampang absurd yang kian parah saja.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengenalkan orangtuamu pada kami? Pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu! Oh ya! Siapa namamu?"

Hyukjae dan Donghae sama absurdnya saat menyaksikan antusiasme eomma Hyukjae. Bodoh! Konyol! Harusnya mereka senang, tapi..situasinya berbeda! Ingat?!

Dan yah,,tentunya Donghae maupun Hyukjae tak bisa berterus terang mengenai jati diri Donghae sebenarnya. Dan hanya ini yang bisa disampaikan Donghae, sebelum eomma Hyukjae makin menggila dan bertingkah di luar logika.

"Namaku Lee Donghae. Dan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini."

.::END::.

sedikit menistakan karakter Chullie jumma,,,ahjumma,,mianhae T_T


End file.
